


The Beauty Inside

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: All people have ever cared about is Izumi’s beauty. Not her, though.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 9





	The Beauty Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another IzuAn fic- I’m gonna fill the entire tag at this point. My brain keeps giving me IzuAn, I’m sorry. Aaahhh, I’m still not sure about both Izumi’s and Anzu’s characterization, hopefully I got them right. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

He knows he’s beautiful. That’s all people have ever told him.

“Izumi-kun, you have such a pretty face! You should be a model!”

“Wow, I’ve never met someone as beautiful as you, Sena-san.”

“They really weren’t exaggerating when they said you have a really pretty face, Sena-kun.”

Pretty, beautiful, handsome, good-looking, gorgeous, perfect, god in disguise, whatever people call him, he’s heard it all.

He remembered how all eyes went to him when he first walked into 3-A.

“Sena, was it? I’ve seen you around, but you really are like a god among men. So handsome…” Chiaki said in awe, circling Izumi’s figure.

A blond approached him, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Oh, so you’re the famous Sena-kun. I’m not interested in guys, so I’m not sure if you’re that good-looking.”

Izumi tried to contain his sigh from escaping. Really? Can’t he catch a break from this?

He rolled his eyes at the two students and went to his seat, frowning slightly as he does this.

In the end, it all comes back to beauty. How pretty someone is. How handsome someone is.

He has had enough of it.

When will someone see past his beauty? When will someone really _see_ him and not just his face?

He froze as he heard someone else compliment his looks.

Well, that day is certainly not today.

He heard about a transfer student, the first student in Yumenosaki’s newly established Producer Course. It was a female, apparently. No wonder it’s what everyone in the idol course has been talking about.

“I heard her class is 2-A. Wanna go check her out?” someone asked.

“Yeah, let’s go during lunch.” his friend replied.

Izumi straightened up slightly. 2-A?

_That’s Yuu-kun’s class..._

He clicked his tongue, deciding he would go and check this new transfer student out himself. He won’t let her come close to his beloved Yuu-kun, after all.

As he walked to class 2-A, he spotted a tuft of golden hair. He’d recognize that hair anywhere.

“Yuu-kun~” he said gleefully, approaching the younger male.

Makoto flinched as he hid behind Subaru, telling Subaru to protect him and other things along those lines, to Izumi’s dismay.

“Makoto-kun, who is this?” he heard a female voice ask.

Izumi turned to the owner of the voice. Huh. So this must be her.

She looked pretty average, brown hair that went down to her shoulders, round ocean-colored eyes blinking confusedly.

 _She’s pretty,_ he thought. _If only she took care of herself better._

“Back to bother Ukki again, seaweed-senpai?”

Subaru’s question caused Izumi to turn his attention back to his male junior.

“Haa? What did you just call me?”

Makoto pulled both Subaru and Anzu with him. “See you around, Izumi-san!” he called out as he ran.

Izumi was left in the hallway alone, mouth agape as he tried to process what just happened.

\---

Eventually, the producer girl finally got herself acquainted with Knights, as she was supposed to watch their practice.

“My name is Anzu. _Yoroshiku._ ” the girl politely introduced herself with a bow.

“Welcome, Producer-chan~ I’m Arashi Narukami, this is Izumi-chan, Ritsu-chan, and Tsukasa-chan. Knights actually has one more member, but he’s not here right now. It’s nice to meet you too.” Arashi greeted, smiling.

“I’ll be in your care, Narukami-kun, Sena-senpai, Sakuma-kun, Suou-kun.”

Izumi wasn’t too impressed by the girl. She’s completely new to the idol industry, it’s going to be annoying to guide her. She knows next to nothing, she’ll probably be even more of a burden.

Arashi turned to him, patting his shoulder lightly. As if reading his mind, she said, “Don’t give her that look, Izumi-chan. I’m sure she can be very helpful once she gets used to this.”

Izumi didn’t say anything to that.

\---

He talked to her when Knights had a shoot to promote themselves.

Anzu shuffled to him, handing him a bottle of water as his makeup and hair was retouched.

“Good work out there, Sena-senpai.” she told him.

Izumi hummed before taking a sip of the water she had given him.

“So? How was it? Do you have any input?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Anzu blinked, and slowly shook her head. “I don’t think so, senpai. It’s not often I get to watch a shoot like this, so I’m still new to this. But you’ve been a model since you were a child, senpai. So I’m sure you’re well-versed in the modeling world.”

 _Good answer,_ he thought. He appreciated her honesty in telling him that she’s still learning about the modeling part of being an idol. Well, she’ll learn soon enough. She’s managed to keep up with the idols at Yumenosaki, after all.

He noted that Anzu watched him very intently for the rest of the shoot.

He was packing up when Anzu asked him something he didn’t expect.

“Sena-senpai, have you lost interest in modeling?”

He froze and looked up at her.

“Haa? Of course not. I’m still doing it, aren’t I? What makes you think that?”

Anzu played with the sleeves of her uniform jacket, looking down guiltily.

“Ah, _gomen,_ senpai. I was just asking because your eyes looked empty and distant. It didn’t look like that when you were shooting, but when I went to give you that water bottle, it looked really sad.” she explained.

Izumi stayed silent, which panicked Anzu. She immediately raised her hands and shook her head.

“Sorry, Sena-senpai! I didn’t mean to pry-”

“So you noticed, huh.”

Anzu stopped and looked at him more closely.

Here, standing in front of her, is Izumi Sena. The spitting image of beauty itself. The prince of the modeling world. A sad smile graced his handsome features.

“I’ve always known that I was handsome. That’s all people have ever told me ever since I was a child.” he started.

The girl was horrified at how deadpan his tone was. He looked so lonely.

“And I guess that’s all that mattered, in the end.”

Anzu’s lips parted at his words. To think he’s been so through so much, it broke her heart.

“Knights is an exception. Yuu-kun, too. Despite him avoiding me like that. They care enough to know the real me, and not just my face.”

Izumi looked up at her. “You asked me, so are you like them too? Or am I just pretty for you?”

“I think you’re very beautiful, senpai. Both on the outside and inside.”

He nearly scoffed when he heard her answer, but stopped himself when he saw the earnest look on her face. She meant it.

“You’re very handsome, Sena-senpai. There’s no doubt about that. But you’re really kind too.”

Izumi questioningly raised an eyebrow at her. “Really, now?”

She laughed slightly. “Really, senpai. I can tell, despite you scolding me about nearly everything. You care a lot for everyone in Knights, and you acting harshly towards them is just you showing that. And you’re pretty kind to me too, senpai. You helped me out several times already, like that time the security guard thought I was an intruder and you told him I’m not.”

“That’s why, even though you nag me a lot and complain when I ask you for help, I still really respect you, Sena-senpai. I respect you as an upperclassman, as an idol, and as a person in general.” she admitted.

“Hm.” Izumi felt the corners of his lips curl into a smile.

“Thanks, Anzu.”

Anzu noticed he used her name, instead of ‘transfer student’ or ‘newcomer’. Progress.

\---

“Izumi-senpai, _otsukare._ ” Anzu greeted him when he walked into 2-A.

His nose crinkled at the name she called him. “What’s that all about?”

“Eh? Can I not call you that? I can switch back to Sena-senpai if you want-”

“Who said anything about not calling me that, brat.” Izumi deadpanned, flicking her forehead.

“So you don’t mind me using Izumi-senpai?”

The idol shook his head, to Anzu’s delight. She smiled and hummed happily as she packed up her things.

“Keep smiling and I won’t walk you home.” he threatened her.

“Ah, _gomen, gomen._ I’m just happy you let me call you that, senpai.”

She shot him a smile, and his mind went blank for a second before he regained his composure.

“Tch. What are you so happy for? It’s just my name.”

He turned and walked away, before stopping to send her a look over his shoulder.

“Come on. Unless you want me to leave you?”

Anzu rushed to Izumi’s side, smoothly slipping her hand into his.

She told him about her day, telling the story with detail, and he asked a few questions every time he felt like she was considering working more.

She had muttered something about staying up late to finish Koga’s jacket, but that idea was quickly shot down by Izumi.

He pinched her cheek. “No overworking yourself. Listen to what your boyfriend’s telling you for once. Stupid Anzu.”

Anzu rubbed her cheek as she mumbled a few curses about Izumi, quiet enough so that he wouldn’t hear her.

Izumi sighed at his girlfriend’s antics, shoving a hand into his pocket.

He played with the small box in there, feeling quite nervous about giving Anzu the ring he had bought for her.

“Oi, Anzu.” he called out to her.

She turned and raised her eyebrows. “What is it, Izumi-senpai?”

“Can we take the longer way home? I wanna give you something.”

Anzu cocked her head slightly, but nodded anyway.

Izumi has the streets near her house memorized by now, so he took a turn that he knows is a roundabout route to her home.

“What is it you want to give me, senpai?” she asked, turning to look up at him.

Izumi played with the box for a second more, feeling hesitant, before he threw up his hand.

“Catch.” was all he said to her.

Anzu struggled to catch the box, to Izumi’s dismay, but she managed to catch it anyway.

She gave him a questioning look, and he sighed, “Open it, Anzu.”

When she saw the contents of the box, she gasped quietly.

The ring was simple, it was gold and had three small diamonds decorating its band, but it was perhaps the most beautiful thing Anzu had ever seen. Other than Izumi himself, of course.

She looked at Izumi and tackled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“H-Hey!” he yelled slightly, his face turning beet red.

His words fell on deaf ears as Anzu tilted her head up to press a kiss to his lips.

His neck was also red when she pulled away.

Anzu giggled, putting a hand to her lips. “You look like that lipstick you advertised last month, Izumi-senpai.”

He thanked God no one saw that display of affection. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, though. But he can’t tell her that.

“Shut the hell up. Don’t think about it too much.” he hissed, trying, and failing, to hide his embarrassment.

 _He says so, but he means the opposite,_ she said in her mind. _Think about me, and don’t forget to wear it._ Well, that’s an easy thing to do considering how happy she is right now.

She slid the ring onto her finger, smiling at it contentedly.

“Thank you, Izumi-senpai.”

Izumi only nodded, his hand going back to grab Anzu’s.

It was only natural he would give her something like this.

She saw the beauty inside of him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene will always get me. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
